Generation VI (Steven-Kun)
The sixth generation '''of Pokémon, known by older fans due to its version names as the '''noble gases generation, is the sixth installment of the Pokémon series. As with previous generations its first installments Pokémon Neon and Argon were released as a pair. The games were released for the Nintendo 3DS. Nanbu, the new region introduced, is located directly west of the Unova region and as such is located far away from the other regions of previous generations. Like the Unova region before it, Nanbu is also based on an area located on outside of Japan, drawing inspiration from the Los Angeles metropolitan area as well as the rest of southern California. The games of Generation VI are able to communicate with the Generation V games the same way as before via the Exchange Outpost. Pokémon from both Generations III and IV are able to be migrated to Generation VI by passing through the games of Generation V. Generation VI is not contemporaneous with any regions before it as it occurs exactly five years after Generation V. The storyline of the games were intended to be original and introduce new themes to the Pokémon series. Advances in gameplay Being the first main series games released for the Nintendo 3DS; the Generation VI games enhance game play in a variety of different ways. *The addition of 144 new Pokémon, bringing the total up to 793. No Pokémon from previous generations can be encountered until the National Pokédex has been obtained. *The addition of 70 new moves, bringing the total up to 629. *The addition of 45 new abilites, bringing the total up to 209. *Another region to explore, the Nanbu region, based on Los Angeles, California and southern California rather than a region of Japan. *A new villainous team: Team Atomic. *One ally team: Team Ion, whose goal is to stop the plots of the villainous Team Atomic. *The introduction of mini-games. *Four new variants of the Pokéball: the Autumn Ball, Spring Ball, Summer Ball, and Winter Ball. Each ball increases the catch rates of Pokémon when used during their respective seasons. *Characters now speak with voices as well as text. *Pokémon can now be given food, snacks, and toys to increase happiness, stats, and to recover health. *Players now have mor options for transportation than the bicycle. Players can now choose between the skateboard, roller skates, or motor scooter. *Weather conditions now effect the encounter rates of Pokemon. *The introduction of a new side-quest system. 'Alterations from Generation V' *Anime-styled Pokémon Contests and the Pokéathlon are now included alongside Pokémon Musicals. *The Dream World has been removed. *Instead of having bicycles for transportation. Roller skates, skate boards, and motor scooters are now an option for transportation. *Walking Pokémon returns and can be turned on and off. Players can now interact with their Pokémon even more at in-game Pokémon parks found within towns, cities, and along routes. *Players can now customize their Pokémon with a variety of of clothes, props, and accessories which can be worn by the Pokémon at all times. *The option to have Running Shoes on at all times as featured in HeartGold, SoulSilver, and Platnium has returned. *All characters now have animated sprites. *All characters now have face portraits that are displayed when interacting with them. *Secrets bases from Generations III and IV return. *Mixing records return as a feature. * Region 'Nanbu' Like previous generations, another new region, the Nanbu region, is introduced in Pokémon Neon and Argon. Like Unova, Nanbu is set far away from the regions of Generations I-IV and is in fact located directly west of the Unova region. 'Starter Pokemon' The starters of the Nanbu region, like the starters of the previous five regions, follow the Grass-Fire-Water trio, with Petakid the Grass-type, Foaire the Fire-type, and Aqcria the Water-type. Trivia *Generation VI is the first generation where the number of legendary Pokémon actually decreased from the previous generation. While Generation V introduced 13 legendary Pokémon, Generation VI only introduced 10. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Generation VI (Steven-Kun)